Haunted
by whisperwander
Summary: First person story about an OC in the world of Korra. Will be written as the series progresses and will follow the general plot of the cartoon, with some differences of course ;
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Avatar, or the Legend of Korra. I never have, and I never will :P

Prologue~

The smell of smoke, the sound of screaming, the feel of rough hands seizing my arms, the taste of ashes. These haunt my dreams each night, follow my thoughts through the day. I have no family. They all died the day my house was torched by firebending thugs. I could have stopped them. I could have saved my parents and my brother. They were helpless, nonbenders. I should have stopped the fire. I can't firebend but somehow, I should have saved them. Instead, I was dragged out of the burning house by the thugs, intended for the underground slave market. Eight-year-old girls were highly valued. But the thugs never made it to the market alive. I killed them and ran from the ashes of my home.

Living on the streets was hard. There was no food for the first three days. The only water came from the city pond. It didn't taste good, but it was something. Then, just as I was about to collapse and die in a deserted alleyway, I was found by a pair of bending brothers. They took me in, although they too lived on the streets. They had a hideaway, and they had food.

Mako was the oldest of our trio. He was a firebender and I didn't trust him at first. But he took care of me and his brother, Bolin. Bolin was a year older than me and two years younger than Mako. Bolin could earthbend. The brothers told me their parents had died three years ago, and they'd been on the streets ever since. We did what we had to do to survive. I helped out however I could. I was small for my age, and rich folk were easily persuaded to spare some change for a malnourished little girl. We lived like that for five years before Mako and Bolin were found by an agent for pro-bending matches. They teamed up with a waterbender named Hasook, another street teen picked up by the agent. Through the pro-bending, Mako and Bolin earned enough to rent us a small apartment loft. They spent the next two years getting better and better at their bending, getting closer to a shot at the championship.

I was a burden to them now. They barely earned enough to cover the food bill and rent. Two days before their last match before the championship, I ran away. I knew Republic City like the back of my hand, and found my way to a job in a small shop easily enough. So, hidden away from the brothers who had cared for me for so long, I met the Avatar on her first day in the city.

She was everything I wasn't. She was tall, brave, confident… and able to bend. She was lost in the city and had to ask my boss for directions to Air Temple Island. I stood in the back of the shop, listening to the conversation. I knew who she was the moment she arrived, thanks to my gift. I can't bend, but I can sense other benders and their abilities. Korra's aura was very much like Mako's, strong-willed and outspoken. When she took on the thugs threatening our neighbors, I could feel the power rippling away from her. I knew her desire to protect the innocent was strong. She was gone soon after, chased by the metalbenders.

I want to be like Korra. I want to protect those weaker than me. I want to be brave and strong. But I'm not.

My name is Selena. I live in a dank corner of Republic City. I cannot bend. I am not strong. I am very afraid of the world. I can sense things others cannot.

And I am blind.


	2. Chapter 2

The sounds of Republic City filtered into the shop through the open front door. Mostly loud vehicles and busy street vendors greeted my ears, but the far-off, constant ebb and flow of the ocean could be heard underneath it all. It had been hard for me to find a job, since I was blind, but I proved to the shopkeeper, Leira, that I was capable of everyday tasks like sweeping, greeting customers, and even straightening shelves. I was no earth-bender, like the famous Toph, so I couldn't "see" anything, but I could find my way around the shop well-enough. I could also sense other people, life forms, so I was a good greeter… and an excellent security guard. Any time someone hostile approached, I could warn Leira.

I sensed someone entering the shop, and I knew it was no bender. Unfortunately, I couldn't tell if he was hostile or not.

"Greetings!" I spoke loudly, so that Leira could hear me from the back room. She knew by now that I welcomed certain people certain ways. This was my warning phrase.

"Hello. I'm here to collect an order I placed a few weeks ago." My mind settled a bit after the customer spoke. I held out my hand and asked him for his receipt. I could hear him sifting through his pockets and pulling out a slip of paper, but he didn't place it in my hand.

"Mr. Jun, I.. I didn't expect to see you back so soon." Leira's croaky voice wavered more than usual as she entered the main room. I instinctively took a step back, but my hand was caught by the stranger.

"I told you I would give you twelve days. Today is the twelfth. I need my money, Leira. If you have enough to hire a new employee, surely you have enough to settle an old debt." I tried to wrench free, but the man had a grip of iron. I didn't know what I was caught in the middle of, but I hated it.

"Leave the girl be, Jun. I don't have your money yet, but I will soon. Business has been picking up recently…"

"No, your time is up. Don't say I didn't warn you."

I felt the firebenders entering the shop and writhed with fear. Desperate to get away, I pulled my hand to my mouth and bit the man's fingers. He yelled in pain and I ran for the back door. All that ran through my mind was the last thing I saw before I went blind: my burning house. Stumbling through the shelves in the back of the shop, I was blocked from the exit by a firebender thug. As my emotions grew more intense, so did my powers. I could practically feel the breath from the fire bender in my mind. Ducking to the right, I tried to go around him. He followed me, and we wove through the boxes of supplies. I screamed when a hand grabbed the back of my shirt. I was pulled to the ground, and my head hit the floor with a solid thud. The firebender was standing over me now, and I could feel the heat from his flames above my head. I pulled my arms up to shield myself, but suddenly the fire was gone. I heard a groan from the bender, and saw in my mind the threads of his bending pulling back inside of him. He fell over, unconscious, and a hand reached down and helped me up.

"Who… who are you?" I stammered.

"A friend," was the only reply I got from the mysterious presence.

"Selena? Selena, are you alright?" Leira called from the front.

"I'm fine!" My savior disappeared, leaving with the sound of sirens arriving to pick up the thugs in our shop.

"We were saved, Lena! Saved by the equalists!"

"Equalists? That's who that was?" My head was spinning from the blow I received. Leira sent me to bed to rest, but I couldn't stop thinking about the equalists. Why would they come rescue a poor shopkeeper and her employee? We couldn't help fund their cause. What could they possibly gain?

My room had little furnishings. A mattress lay in the corner underneath the only window. A chest for my few clothes and belongings stood against the left wall, a small table with a radio against the right. The radio was Leira's she said she didn't like listening to the silly thing anymore.

I had made a habit of listening to the evening pro-bending matches, keeping up with Mako, Bolin, and Hasook. I liked listening to the radio. It put everyone else on the same level as I was. No one could see the matches this way, only hear them.

Tonight, my team wasn't doing so well. They were out of sync, and Hasook seemed to be struggling. Lying in bed, I listened as Hasook was knocked out of the ring, nearly costing the Fire Ferrets the entire match with his clumsy behavior. Of course, Mako pulled the team through and they advanced to the next round. Mako always pulled through. I turned off the radio and went to sleep, my heart aching for my old friends.

The next morning, I was off work, so I decided to risk a walk through town. I was sure Mako and Bolin would be busy at the training hall like they usually were, so they wouldn't be around to recognize me. I went to the city park. Finding my way around the city wasn't as hard as it might seem. Being blind made it a challenge, but not impossible. I walked around the pond, but soon found my way to a little table where a man stood preaching to the crowd about the Equalists movement. I stayed and listened to him. His words seemed wise at face value. It was true that the benders of the city thought themselves to be better than the non-benders. But I knew it was also true that there were some benders who weren't like that. There were some benders who didn't care if you were a bender or not, they would still take care of you. I waited until the man finished talking and began collecting his things to leave the park.

"Excuse me," I said cautiously. "I have a few questions about the Equalists… I was wondering if you could help me.""What about them?" The man was curt and rude, and I considered walking away right then. Taking a deep breath, I plunged ahead.

"Well… I work deep in the city, and some benders threatened my boss and me. But Equalists chi blockers showed up and saved us, and disappeared before we could thank them. Why would they do that? Why would Equalists help complete strangers?"

"Look… I'm not a special member of the equalists. I just do street work for them. I can't really answer questions like this. Why don't you come to the Revelation in a few days? Maybe someone there can help you." I thanked him for his time and he gave me verbal directions to the warehouse where the equalists were meeting.

The days leading up to the Revelation were uneventful, besides learning that Korra had joined the Fire Ferrets. It almost hurt that they had let a new girl into their trio so soon after I left, but I told myself to let it go.

I wore my long black trench coat and wrapped a scarf around my neck and lower face for the Revelation. Wouldn't do to have someone from my street days recognize me there. I took my time wandering down the chilly streets of Republic City. It was a different place by night. The sounds were more subtle. The energy from the street lamps was soft and soothing to me. I carried a wooden cane with me and kept my eyes downcast, so other people avoided me. I entered the warehouse and wove my way toward the front of the crowd. The other people jostled me, but I didn't care. I listened as Amon entered the stage to the cheers of the Equalists crowd. But when he spoke, my heart skipped a beat. His voice sounded so familiar… but I couldn't place it.

His story was so much like my own. I could feel the pain in his voice. The horror of his power was terrifying, but I could feel the anger in the crowd reacting to the justice they perceived.

"Sorry," Someone mumbled as they bumped against me and pushed forward. I gasped. I knew that voice… It was Mako! He didn't recognize me though. He was still pushing forward. That was when I recognized the earthbender presence on the stage… that was Bolin! The next few minutes passed so quickly. I heard screaming, and confusion, and panic through the crowd. People shoved past me and knocked me to the ground. I lost consciousness when some fool tripped over my skull.

A/N Thank you so much for the kind reviews! I very much appreciate them! I wasnt really expecting that much of a response to this little story of mine. It was something that popped into my head after watching Episode 1 and has grown on me ever since ;) It might take me several weeks in between each chapter, but I will try to stay faithful! I like to know what is happening several episodes ahead in the actual series before writing the chapter. Thanks again for the reviews! Keep them coming! 


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING! SPOILERS! If you hasn't yet seen the season finale for LoK, you may want to avoid this chapter. I'm going to try not to reference this spoiler fact any moreafter the chapter. I'll give an overview of this chapter at the beginning of the next for anyone who would like to skip this chapterand avoid the spoiler ;)

Once again, thank you thank you thank you for the reviews! I apologize for any odd formatting. I'm using the copy/paste uploading thing for the iPhone. So it's a little bit weird haha. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter! Things should start moving faster after this.

**"Wake up." A hand gently nudged my shoulder until I sat up. A throbbing headache greeted me as I blinked a few times and tried to remember what had happened. **

"Who are you and why are you still here?" I couldn't recognize the voice, but I knew the speaker couldn't bend.

"My name is Selena... I came to the revelation last night but I was hurt somehow..."

"Selena?" The confusion in the speaker's voice startled me. I could feel the emotions swirling around his aura. "Do you... Do you recognize me?"

"I'm sorry, I don't... I'm blind." I heard a sharp intake of breath after my statement. A nagging in the back of my mind kicked in. There was something I ought to know, but I couldn't figure out what. The stranger helped me to my feet.

"There's someone you need to meet." I didn't resist when he lead me away. I tried to count my steps but there were too many. All were taken in silence, having come to an agreement with the stranger not to speak for the time being. Suddenly, I sensed a bender's aura approaching. It was strong, perhaps one of the strongest I'd ever felt. As it got closer, I became nervous. Perhaps this stranger wasn't friendly... Maybe he wasn't an Equalist as I had assumed? Before I had a chance to really panic, we had come to a stop within six feet of the strong bender. The one who had led me thus far dropped my hand and spoke, I assumed to the bender.

"This is the one I told you about... The one you were looking for. This is Selena." My heart raced. Why would someone be looking for me? I could feel my fingers beginning to shake, and my knees were on the verge of buckling underneath me. The bender took three long steps forward, closing the distance between us... Then embraced me. Confused, I pulled away.

"Selena... Dont you know who I am?"

"Why should I? I can't see you..."

"Oh Selena." The bender's hands took me by the shoulders, and though I couldn't see them, I could feel his eyes boring into mine. "I'm your brother. I'm Cirdan."

I couldn't believe my own ears. I shook his hands off my shoulders and backed away again. "You lie. I saw him... I saw him die!" My emotions were getting out of control. I could sense the bender's tall form now, practically seeing it in my mind's eye. The man who had led me here was gone now. I didn't know when he left us, but now it was just myself and this bender who claimed to be my brother.

"No, I didn't die. Come closer, feel the scars on my face."

Hesitatingly, I obeyed. When I felt his face, I knew two things at once. The first was this: he was a water bender. The second: this man was Amon.

"See? It's me! I can prove it another way as well. I know your gift. I know you can sense things. You can sense a bender's presence... Which is why you are so confused right now. Yes, I'm a water bender, and yes I am Amon. I'm not a normal bender though. I don't use my bending to oppress those less fortunate than me. You know this to be true. I sent those chi blockers to protect you and that shopkeeper the other day. I've been keeping an eye on you ever since I found you with those benders at the stadium a year ago. But now I need you. I need your power to help me with the cleansing of the benders in Republic City. Will you do that? Will you help me?"

I hadn't said a word during Amon's speech. I was having trouble processing this information. If Amon really was my brother Cirdan, why was I having trouble recognizing him? And why was he a bender? It had been a long time since our home burned... But I didn't think my brother had been a bender. In fact, I was almost positive he hadn't been. But right then, with Amon once more holding my shoulder, and his eyes somewhere in the black space before me burning into me, I made up my mind to believe him. All my haunting memories rushed back. The fear of burning alive that had followed me all those years turned to anger, the will to help this man rid the world of anyone who could scare me that way again.

"Yes. I'll help you."


	4. Chapter 4

I GOT A NEW REVIEW! irok2hard you are fabulous. xD

To answer your question, yes she's helping Amon. My main character is quite the troubled soul. I want the end of the story to be a surprise so I'm not gonna give much detail, but I promise eventually this story will make more sense... Haha. Honestly, I wondered through the entire season what it would be like to believe in Amon and his Equalist vision. I decided to write this story to kind of show that point of view.

Also no, Mako and Bolin didn't see Selena at the Revelation. Bolin was a little tied up (heehee lame joke alert!) and Mako was pretty preoccupied as well. Selena had been knocked to the ground pretty soon after she recognized Bolin's aura and once she was down, Mako and Bolin wouldn't have had a chance to see her in the crowds.

* * *

For anyone who chose to skip that last chapter and avoid the spoiler, here's a spoiler-free recap:

Selena was woken up by a stranger after having been knocked unconscious at the Revelation. The stranger mysteriously knew her name and led her away to a secret hideout. There she met Amon who told her he was her long-lost brother Cirdan. It had been so long since she'd lost her brother that Selena couldn't remember his aura very well... But she was pretty sure Amon was telling the truth. Amon asked her to join him and help with the Equalist movement and Selena agreed, choosing to channel her built up fear and anger towards benders into this mission.

* * *

Amon was kind to me. I couldn't bring myself to call him my brother's name though. To me, Cirdan was dead. And now Selena was dying as well. In her place rose Lee, a new soldier in Amon's army. I trained with the stranger who had brought me to Amon. He told me that he was Amon's Lieutenant. He gave me no name besides that title. He also told me that the earth bender and fire bender who had caused so much trouble along with the Avatar had escaped that night. I was relieved beyond words. I knew one day I would have to face those brothers again... But I prayed it wouldn't be any time soon.

I had very little interaction with anyone else. I wasn't interested in making friends, and most of my time was spent training. Amon wanted me to go out with chi blockers and track down benders in the city, but I was afraid. I couldn't bear to think what might happen if I should meet Mako or Bolin on the streets. So I put off leaving the Equalist training compound. I learned to hone my senses and identify more than just benders' presences. I could sense auras of any living object, as well as the elemental auras. Anything that contained fire, earth, or water, I could sense. I had always been able to do so in a general way, but my training helped me improve my talents.

I had only been with the Equalists for a week when Amon came to me during one of my training sessions.

"I know you haven't been training very long, but you need to be out on the field."

"Why?"

"For many reasons. Some of the other Equalists are beginning to wonder why you've joined us if you aren't going to help us. I am their leader, but I don't control them. Who knows what would happen if they became too curious about just who you are? I don't know how kindly they'd take to a bender in their midst."

"I'm not a bender though," I spoke quietly, but indignantly.  
"You can sense things others cannot. You are different, stronger than the average person. I don't think the people would see the difference between you and a bender."  
I thought about this for a moment in silence. I could see the logic in Amon's statement but I still didn't want to leave the training facility. It was a place where I knew I wouldn't have to meet Mako or Bolin.  
"What would you have me do?" I asked tentatively.  
"I want you to spy on the Avatar for me."  
My heart began to race as I stuttered, "I can't, I can't possibly do that! I'm blind, remember? And her pro-bending teammates... They, they know me! They would recognize me and they would– they would– well I don't know what they would do to me... But I can't possibly—"  
My breath caught in my throat as I felt Amon's presence suddenly close to me. I shrank back, but found a wall blocking my movements. Trapped, I searched the black before my eyes, trying vainly to find Amon's face. I could sense powerful aura crowding closer and closer. I knew he had to be only inches away from me.  
"Selena," he said in a voice so quiet it was almost a whisper. "I know your secret, remember? I know you had the power to save your family all those years ago, and yet you were too afraid, too weak. Because of you, our parents are dead now. My face is scarred beyond recognition. You are a failure." By now, the tears were streaming down my face. All the awful pain and guilt I had tried to bury deep within myself rose to the surface. I felt Amon lift his hand toward my face. Assuming he was going to strike me, I cringed. However, he simply grasped my chin and made my sightless eyes face him.  
"You can still redeem yourself though. You can save other innocent lives by ridding the world of the benders who oppress us. You promised to help me. Now do as I say. Find a way to spy on the young Avatar. Can you do that?"  
I silently nodded and he released me. He told me to leave the facility by tomorrow morning and tell no one where I was going. With that, he was gone.  
I was shaking beyond control by the time I reached my small bedroom. I knew Amon was right about everything, but that didn't make it any easier on me. I, Selena, was supposed to spy on *the Avatar*! And of course she was now spending almost all her time with the Fire Ferrets. The championship match was coming up soon.  
"Lee!" Someone called my name. I had been so absorbed in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed anyone approaching. I examined the person's aura and found it to be Lieutenant.  
"Yes," I queried as I opened the door.  
"Amon told me about your new assignment. I came to give you this." He placed something heavy and cold in my hands. As I studied the object with both hands and mind, Lieutenant explained himself further.  
"It's a weapon, a glove that sets off an electric shock. It's a new design; Amon is planning on giving them out to the other Equalists in a few weeks. He gave me permission to give one to you." I tried on the glove and Lieutenant showed me how to turn it on and off. After teaching me a few defensive tactics utilizing my new weapon, he turned to leave.  
"Thank you, sir." I said as he left. "You've been very kind to me this past week." His aura spiked with emotions, a blend of grief and longing. I couldn't understand it. He left without answering me; I spent the next hour packing up my few belongings and wondering what it could mean.


End file.
